Untitled
by Renoluvr89
Summary: Cloud didn’t have an answer for why he cared. He didn’t know why the question had bothered him so much. Liking Reno was an annoying thought too, but he couldn’t deny what he felt...CloudReno....IT'S NOT DONE I'M SRY!.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** First i just wanted to say that i am not a writer...I have never writen a story unless it was for my english class...However i am a huge CloudxReno fan and i just wanted to put one of my ideas here...if its bad i'll take it down, but if ppl like it i'de really want to continue it..XD So please review...

kk enjoy...

**Chapter 1**

"Do you believe in love?"

Cloud surprisingly looked over his shoulder. Staring at the young man next to him who just asked him this question. It was without a doubt one of the most randomness things he could say. Especially for him. Cloud looked down at his drink and shifted a bit, uncomfortable with the situation. He glanced back at the man and back down at his drink. Slowly lifting it to his lips, he sighed and

closed his eyes.

"Reno what do you want?" the blond asked, not daring to look him in the eyes.

The fiery young red head give him a broad smile and laughed.

"What? Can't I have a friendly conversation with you yo?

"Why does it have to be about that?"

"Why not?" Cloud could tell that Reno's smile was getting bigger, and it was annoying him.

He looked at the Turk for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on in that stupid head of his. Why all of a sudden had he come into _this_ bar, walk up to him, and ask him that stupid and ridiculous question. Something was up and he was sure of it. Then again...

"Reno are you drunk?"

"Fuck yeah" he laughed, stretching his entire body out on the table like a cat and spilling Clouds drink in the process.

Cloud frowned and looked at Reno, his face not even 3inches away. Cloud pulled his seat back a bit. Being this close to the Turk was strangely uncomfortable. But by being so Cloud got the opportunity to take a good look at the figure in front of him. Reno's eyes were glazed over, probably due from all his drinking, but the effect seemed to brighten up the color of his eyes. Making his already hypnotic aqua colored gems seem tantalizingly green. His skin was smooth, a beautiful ivory color washing over him and a rosy hue on his cheeks. His lips were full and pouty, and their color was of a delicious red just like his hair, and when he smiled he showed of his perfectly aligned white teeth. However, his attention moved to the two red marks under his eyes. Cloud always wanted to ask the young Turk just what they were. If they were a result from too much partying and deciding to run over to the nearest tattoo parlor. Or if they were a gift from someone in the heat of battle. As he felt his hand move towards the young man he quickly snapped himself out of it and mentally smacked himself.

"Reno get off the table...you're making a scene," Cloud said coolly.

Although the Turk was not making a scene, Reno slowly picked himself up from the table. He let out a heavy sigh and sat in the seat opposite of Cloud. He leaned back and took out a pack of cigarettes and crossed his legs. His gaze slowly turning towards the door.

"You're annoying...did you know that?" He smiled and lit his cigarette.

**TBC?** AHHH!!!! REVIEW PLZ!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**YAY Chapter 2 is up..I just wanted to thank u all for ur reviews..PLZ enjoy this ch..i had fun writing it..its not smutty if thats what ur trying to get at...well at lest not yet XD

**Chapter 2**

Cloud glared at Reno. How dare he say that _he _was annoying. He was the one that came up to him. Cloud watched Reno as he planted his slender legs up on the table with a loud _thunk_. He realized that the Turk really didn't seem to care that his boots were all muddy and that his uniform was disheveled and ripped. And by the looks of them, it was raining out too. That's when Cloud noticed that the Turks hair was not in his usually low ponytail, but was hanging freely all the way past his bottom. He couldn't stop staring at the man in front of him. He admitted to himself awhile back that Reno was indeed an attractive individual, but he himself was never truly attracted to him. But seeing him in a state like this, his hair fallen loose, cheeks red, and drenched clothing, he just couldn't get enough. As Cloud realized what he was thinking, he mentally slapped himself again. '_You cant be thinking about Reno like that.' _He thought_ '.Not only is he a man he's…Reno!_' Cloud sighed. He was confusing himself. The thought of possibly liking Reno in that matter was depressing him. Then a thought suddenly struck him. Why he didn't ask before was beyond him.

"How did you find me here Reno?"

Reno turned his head back towards Cloud. He took his legs off the table and placed his cigarette in the ashtray in the middle of the table. He waved his hand, trying to get the waitress's attention, ignoring Clouds question for the time being. When the waitress arrived he gave her his order, then turned his attention back to Cloud.

"Who says I was try'n to find ya?"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Having a drink yo. This is a bar ya know?" Reno placed his elbows on the table and held his head in his hands. He gave a smile to Cloud that seemed to say _"God you're a moron huh?"_

This just pissed Cloud off more. Forget about Reno being attractive. He was a goddamn prick. Cloud washed away all his thought of Reno and went to stand up to leave when Reno spoke.

" I went to 'Seventh Heaven'." This got Clouds attention and he sat back down.

"Why?"

"Cuz it's got booze there Strife, shut up!" Reno was starting to get angry and Cloud didn't know why. So he did what the Turk told him and shut up. Reno sighed.

"I simply went there to get a drink. I heard Tifa served good beer so I was like what the hell, and maybe I'll get a discount or something for knowing 'Hero Boy' here or something. Alas I was unsuccessful. Tifa said you were out for the day delivering shit and that you wouldn't be back till later." Reno paused. Cloud looked at his pained expression. Surely he thought something bad had happened. Clouds curiosity got the better of him.

"Reno…what happened?" he said. Leaning in a little more towards the Turk.

" Shit Strife, don't be so sappy." Reno gave him his signature grin, but Cloud could tell it was fake. When Reno saw Clouds serious face his smile vanished and he took an interest at the ground.

" I had a drink or two there," when he said drink or two Cloud knew he meant at least six.

"Anyways I left. I was originally on an errand for Rude. Never got that done cuz by the time I had shown up at the place I was jumped by a bunch of thugs…I was…pretty smashed ya know…couldn't really do much. I didn't think I would get in a fight tonight so I left my EMR a home…I got a few good punches and kicks in but…You should have seen these guys Strife…They were HUGE!!!"

Reno made the indication of how big they were with his arms. Well that explained why his clothes were wet and ripped. But it didn't answer why he was at the bar where Cloud was.

"Friggen stole my cell and my wallet. It happened just a few buildings away. When I got back up I saw your bike outside the bar…so here I am." That had answered his question. Reno had probably gone to go look for a phone and the place he ended up at happened to be where Cloud was. Still, something was bugging him. Oh yeah…

"Why the hell did you ask me that question?"

"Huh…what question?" lifting his head and looking at Cloud with a questionable look.

"The one about love?"

"…."

"I want to know!"

"…Dude…Cloud man…I'm fuck'n tanked…I don't know what the fuck I asked you let alone what I just told you…why do you care?"

Cloud didn't have an answer for why he cared. He didn't know why the question had bothered him so much. Liking Reno was an annoying thought too, but he couldn't deny what he felt. He crossed his arms on the table and hid his face in them.

"I don't know," he said. Barley audible. Reno quirked an eyebrow, looking at Cloud.

"Don't know what?"

" I don't know…if I believe in love because…I've never been in love." He looked up to see Reno's face.

The red head gave him a surprised look. When he was about to say something, the waitress came back with his drink and gave him the bill. He looked at it and then gave the sheet of paper to Cloud.

"Oops," was the only thing he said and he smiled.

Cloud took the sheet and glanced at it. He then put his head back in his arms and groaned.

"God…help me…"

**TBC**….

**AN**: Eww I'm so mad… I meant to get further with this but it just didn't happen…I'm sorry…forgive me? Im defiantly continuing but I think I may need help…if you have any ideas please email me..XD I LUV U ALL!!!


End file.
